The Rogue Alliance
The Rogue Alliance is a semi-independent faction that falls under the Talori Herd and is based in the Isles of the Dead. Though the Rogues consider themselves sovereign, none besides themselves recognize this. They are the face of the Talori for most of the world. Rogues are Semi- Limited Overview The Rogue Alliance is notoriously self-serving. Once a rebel nation that broke away from the Talori, the Rogues are now Talori citizens (at least on paper), once again. Despite officially realigning themselves with the Talori, the Rogue Alliance prefers to remain neutral when it comes to the political affairs of the Herds. Keeping open opportunities for profit is more important than moral obligations for the Alliance as a whole. History The Ripple The roots of the Rogue Alliance date back to the Reign of Emperor Peregrine, nearly 300 years prior to the present. Realizing the ignorance that came with traditional Talorian isolationism was a problem, Emperor Peregrine began sending out emissaries and invited foreign ambassadors to exchange valuable information. The herd benefited greatly from these actions but there was no denying the influence of the outside cultures were having on the Talori. The Emperor’s eldest son, Morgan, fell especially to the temptations that lay beyond Aquore, especially those from Eithne. Through the Valorian ambassador’s influence, he became hedonistic and selfish, though still a capable fighter and leader. Morgan trained as a guardian but expected to take the throne after his father. He was quite popular among his fellow soldiers but despised by his supervisors, and couldn’t envision the Divine naming anyone other than himself. He envisioned a Talorian people that were more worldly and free to indulge in luxury and pleasure without fear of sin. Morgan’s rule would have been one of unprecedented change had he been permitted the title. But in the end, it was Morgan’s younger brother, Oran, who was named the successor to the Talori throne. Feeling terribly slighted, Morgan led a revolt with the support of his friends to challenge Oran for the crown. He succeeded in killing his weaker brother, but he and his crew were no match for the full force of the Talorian army. Morgan’s Rebellion was quickly put to an end. However, the Defender was never able to apprehend its leader. Morgan, with some of his best fighters and supporters, had escaped the mainland and found refuge on the Isles of the Dead, a series of islands formerly used to quarantine those sick with the plague during Egon’s rule, but had long since been abandoned. Morgan and his followers made the Isles their own, and Morgan is crowned as their "King". Meanwhile on the mainland, a young brewer named Quintrell was named as the next Emperor, inheriting the mess left in Morgan’s wake. The Levee Several years passed, but the rebels never lost hold of the Isles, even after the passing of their king. Though, Emperor Kyden was set to break that streak when he took the throne in the year 1503. As grandson of the late Emperor Oran, Kyden made it his primary objective to destroy those who had murdered his grandfather. He took up his sword against the self-proclaimed rogues and made way for battle. He came devastatingly close to achieving his goal. During his 54 year reign, the Emperor managed to not only force the rogues into hiding after killing about a third of their population, but was also able to reclaim one of the larger islands for the herd once more. It was there he chose to build what would later become Aquore’s only true prison, and a source of income for many future rogues. Shortly after the prison’s completion, the Emperor died peacefully in his sleep. The Wave With Kyden dead, the rogues grew bold once more, unwilling to hide in the shadows any longer. They quickly began reclaiming lands they had lost over Kyden’s reign, and started in on plans to destroy the prison and force the guardians stationed there back to the mainland. This put the newly crowned emperor, Ronan, in a very precarious situation. He wanted no quarrel with the rogues, but he was unwilling to relinquish the prison his predecessor had built. Instead he tried to come up with a compromise: The Talori would leave the rogues alone, if they in turn left the mainland and its associated land forever. As compensation for leaving the prison be, rogues in good standing would be allowed to take certain prisoners to the Aodh for sale. The rogues tentatively agreed, and the symbiotic relationship between those on the Isles and the Mainland began. With the new system, the rogues were able to make money and maintain their freedom while the prison population was kept at a manageable size for the mainland. By the end of Ronan’s 41 year reign, the rogues had formally re-established themselves and were now thriving. The Calm The beginning of Caledon’s reign was relatively uneventful for the now flourishing rogues, and they lived in relative freedom and peace. That said, as the years passed and other herds became aware of their presence, the rogues found themselves more and more wary of attack from outside forces. Rumors of trade alliances between the Talori and the outside herds made them even more wary. It was one thing to travel to Eithne and sell slaves to the Aodh, it was another to have ships constantly passing between nations with little to no protection for themselves. Just as the rumors began to solidify into something more, the Emperor approached the Rogues, proposing a truce of sorts. He would accept the residents of the Isles as part of the herd, acknowledging them as Talori citizens, with all the the protection afforded those on the mainland. The Rogues would be allowed to remain rather autonomous. and in exchange, they would act as Aquore’s official traders, keeping prying eyes away from the mainland while allowing the herd to import and export goods freely. Over the years, the Rogue Alliance has lost much of the united force it once had. Their historic feud with the Talori for personal freedom has all but been sedated with gold. The stories of King Morgan and his band of kindred spirits, are still sang with pride throughout the Isles, but the passion behind them is not as strong as it once was. Nowadays, the songs are little more than that, songs to sing. Since its foundation as the rogue hub of Aquore, the Isles have grown exponentially, becoming a haven for all sorts of wayward equines looking to find their place in the world. Most of the shady business that goes on in Aquore takes place on the Isles. Ne’er do wells and criminals of all kinds own the streets, as the laws of the Talori are often flat out ignored. While some equines venture here due to opposing opinions while still following the Talori rule, most have always lived on the Isles. The Rogues have always valued individualism, but the newer generations of Rogues seem to be especially out for themselves. The Alliance grows looser than it has ever been. The Storm: Present Day Rogues have historically been pragmatic and self-serving when it comes to who they do their dealings with. Life has been comfortable and relatively stable since the Talori have invited them back into their ranks. However with the recent events, new obstacles and opportunities have presented themselves and Rogues, ever eager to follow the current to the bigger fish, find themselves being pulled in different directions. With the Flock attack on the Mainland and more proof of a coming war with each docking ship, the Rogues are reconsidering their position and alliances. Cultural Notes Rogues are unique in the way that they don't truly have their own culture, or rather that the one they have is more of a mash-up of already existing ones; Namely: Talorian and Aodhian with a hint of Seroran influence. Cultural influence is passed through the massive trade business most Rogues partake in, so any who live on the Isles are going to experience it's effects. As a result, Rogue temperament, ideologies, and morals vary heavily from island to island, crew to crew, and equine to equine. There are few things that Rogues agree on, and for them, this isn't necessarily a bad thing. Contention is expected among those who value individuality, and without it, life is painfully boring for the Rogues. As a collective Rogues are much more lax than your ordinary Talorians. Issues of species, orientation, gender, ect. that are extensive on the mainland, are not seen as important as the pursuit of wealth, freedom, and adventure on the Isles. The Banner Two crossed white cutlass swords on a deep royal blue field dipped in real Talorian Gold. Two rows of waves on the bottom represent the sea and a drop of red at the top to symbolize the alliance initiated as a blood oath to the pirate king. The banner is hung wherever Rogues gather. The Rogue Code While rogues are still subject common Talorian law, the distance from the main herd has made enforcing these laws difficult. As such, the laws of the mainland are only truly enforced when rogues visit the mainland. Consequently, the rogues have developed their own code to keep some order among the chaos. * Honor the Alliance; Do not report Rogue activity to Talorian authority and obey the code * Neutrality of the Isles and Aquore; No Rogue shall pillage the Isles or the Aquorian mainland. Any who do are struck from the alliance and handed over the the Talorian govt * Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers; Whoever finds something, regardless of circumstances, is entitled to keep it * Workers of the Waves, Must Earn a Wage; A captain who fails to pay their crew is rightfully subjected to mutiny and will lose their ship * Do Your Duty or Get No Booty; Crew members who don’t pull their weight are not entitled to payment * Loss of a Leg is Worth 10 Gold and a Keg; Those who go above and beyond and lose a joint or limb during times of engagement, shall receive a bonus * Steal from the Ship, Steal from the Crew; If any shall steal anything of value from the Company, they shall be marooned at location of the captain’s choosing * Right of Parley; Those who invoke the right are subject to negotiate terms with the captain and shall not be harmed until said negotiations are complete * Don’t Let Floaters, Sink; Any found body thought to be still alive, is to be pulled aboard, and then dealt with as the captain sees fit * Captain’s Orders; Any Captain is permitted to create their own set of articles as long as no law previous is contradicted Legal System Since the Isles are technically Talori territory and Rogues are technically still Talorian citizens, the Herd's official legal system still applies. That said, Rogues have found numerous loopholes to maintain a certain amount of freedom and independence. The concept of "Justified Crime" is very prevalent in Rogue culture. To clarify, most crimes committed on the Isles or on a ship, have the opportunity to be pardoned if the accused can present a good reason for their actions to the Keeper of the Code. As a result, it is encouraged for individuals to seek council with the Keeper before guardians have to step in if they have committed a crime. The Keeper is known to be incredibly lenient in these circumstances, pardoning crimes as serious as murder, but on the rare chance that the crime is judged as meaningless, the accused is handed over to the Talorian Authorities to be further dealt with. Odds are, if you've done something this bad, your butt is getting deported. As a collective community, the Rogues generally work together to keep themselves in check to prevent interference from the mainland. This is, after all, the Rogue Alliance. However, since all rogues value freedom, there are few rogue enforcers in place. Individuals are free to choose what system they'd like to take their chances with. Religion Rogues aren't known to be the most religious among the Talori, and are often thought of as godless heathens. That said, many rogues actually pray quite often, as superstitions abound on the high seas. While Cascade is still the most popular god by far, Rogues have traveled enough to be more accepting of the others compared to their mainland brothers and sisters. Alya is also a popular deity to worship, more often out of fear and reverence than adoration, as it is she who puts wind in the sails of ships, and she who causes great turmoil amid most storms. She and Cascade are often viewed as combative sisters, and if one wishes to cross the seas safely, both must be appeased. Ignacio is still viewed with some suspicion on the Isles, but due to the rogues relationship with the Aodh, he's viewed more as a fun loving trickster than an outright antagonist. Meanwhile, Kaia and Argus maintain much of their reputation from the mainland, as most rogues have little interaction with the War Forged and the Breim. How Rogues honor the gods varies greatly and it's not uncommon for Pirate Crews to have their own superstitions and rituals. That said, there are a few that are well known and practiced throughout the faction. * Small Sacrifices-''' Throwing something of value into the ocean before a voyage is said to help gain Cascade's favor and buy you safe passage over her waters. Gold is traditional. * 'Solstices-' It is considered insanely unlucky to sail during the summer and winter solstice. The Talori Sacrificial Celebration is often thought to insight conflict between the Water and Air sisters. It is believed that they fight over the pegasus's soul, making the open ocean a dangerous place to be. * 'Tattoos-' Since Rogues are often away from any established place of worship, Tattoos depicting religious iconography are a common way to keep the gods close. * 'Carvings-' Carving is a favorite method of meditation among Rogues and the finished works are often used as prayer idols and sacrificial items. * 'Song-' Sea shanties are more than just a moral booster but a way to remember history and honor the gods communally. * 'Windcatchers-' A sacred object made of strings of natural materials such as pearls, shells, and sea glass. Windcatchers are said to keep those around it safe and are commonly hung in homes, shops and on Rogue Ships. The popular idea is that the chiming of the materials in the wind will pacify both the sisters with it's melody. Another version among those who are still wary of Alya is that Cascade, through the object made of items associated with the ocean, is able to 'catch' Ayla's wind and purify it, making it more pleasant. Ships and Crews Though rogues are united by the alliance, Crews hold to their own rules and ideology, as well as agreements with the mainland for trade/ selling off prisoners, etc. Below is a list of current ships, their captains, and ideology. ☀Note: Any member can join any crew their character would fit- Captains can not keep members from joining crews for anything other than in character reasons. (ie: Someone not willing to work with the mainland would be unable to join Rhodesna's ship as her crew's entire goal is to work with the Talori) * '''Admiral Ursilla, Captain of the ''Sylkie '' is a prominent figure not only on the isles but in ports around Hireath. Ursilla herself is a steadfast figure, relatively uninvolved in the majority of major conflicts that the Isles face, and willing to bide her time. She is captain of the Sylkie, ''one of three trading vessels, a ship that has carried Ursilla to both prominence and wealth. The ''Sylkie ''was on neutral terms with the Mainland until the trial of the three captains, after which she joined the Rebellion against the Crown. The ''Sylkie ''and her two sister ships welcomes any rogue aboard her so long as they are loyal to the values of the Alliance. Additionally, the ''Sylkie ''will transport any Flight characters, should need be. * '''Captain Rhodesna of the ''Stormchaser' acts as the unofficial enforcer of the Code, aiding guardians and maintaining order on the Isles. Those who break the code or make trouble with the Mainland are tracked down and handed over to Talori authorities. Because of this, she and her crew have a solid relationship with the mainland, and often sell imports obtained by other rogues to the mainlanders, for a slightly increased fee of course. Rhodesna welcomes any rogue who follows the code and is willing to keep others in line. * '''Captain Kraken of the ''Sacrifice ''' is as ruthless as they come. He has dealt in the Aquorian slave trade for years and is one of the most respected captains in the trade currently. While legal in Aodh, and approved by Aquore, many of the other ports he does business with frown on the trade. As such, he hides behind the guise of a wealthy wine trader, using that as supplementary income for his crew, as he has the necessary documents and agreements to make his wine trading legitimate as well. His crew is made up of horses from all walks of life, save one, as the Kraken will not allow hippocampi on board his ship for almost any reason. He holds no alliance with other rogues, and has a known hatred for the retired Captain Ceto. * Captain Samael of the'' Bloody Siren'' and his crew of misfits make their money almost solely in the slave trade. Having an agreement with the Talori Emperor, Sam is one of the rogues charged with deporting Talori prisoners to Eithne. None to shy, they also have a tendency to raid smaller ships and take some of the crew prisoner for sale in Eithne as well, a practice not all rogues are comfortable with, but quickly lines the pockets of all involved. Sam and his crew are not welcome on the mainland, and make deals with other rogues when they have wares and goods for sale. All are welcome to join Sam's crew, as long as they are comfortable with his questionable moral choices and don't undermine or question his authority. He's a decent captain, pays well, and is happy to let his crew do whatever they want as long as it doesn't effect their work, break the code, or harm other members of his crew. * Captain Sunil of the ''Setting Sun '' is one of the most respected treasure hunters you'll find within the Rogue Alliance - and perhaps in all of Hireath. He and his crew of like minded pirates seeking wealth are known for their trade as well. They usually deal with Eithne and Onea, trading their treasure for supplies or for other more valuable things. They don't shy away from bartering, but the goal is to end up with the better deal. Sunil will allow pretty much any kind of equine aboard his ship, but is a bit more cautious towards pegasi due to their dealings on the mainland. Sunil runs the ship with a hard hoof, allowing fight rings at night to deal with any argument or disagreement there may have been during the day. However, the Setting Sun will also lend out coin for a rogue in need - but will expect payment back. Unaligned Rogues Some rogues are not part of any crew, and spend their days on the Isles rather than at sea. These rogues function much like they would on the mainland, adhering more to the code rather than the Talori laws. Imperative to survival on the isles, many of these rogues run all sorts of shops, taverns, and inns, and maintain the heavy flow of non-Aquorian visitors. These rogues have also been known to join crews temporarily for specific ventures and the like. Notable Figures * Pirate King Morgan (Deceased NPC) - Morgan was the disgraced son of Emperor Peregrine. After his failed attempt to steal the thrown from his younger brother, Morgan fled to the Isles, a place long since abandoned since the devastating plague that ripped through the nation several hundred years prior. Morgan claimed the land for himself and his followers. He welcomed all who opposed the established order to join him in his mission to create a place where one was free to do as they chose. Together, with his followers, they founded the Rogue Alliance and crowned him King of the Seas. A little more than two centuries have gone by since Morgan's death and time has altered much of what is known about him. Over the years, his title 'King of the Seas' fell out of use and was replaced with 'Pirate King' as the Rogues became more known for their violent pillaging. No King existed after Morgan. Whether this was done purposely to honor him or a result of the chaos left in his wake is up to debate. Pirate King Morgan is very much a mythical figure in the hearts of Rogues and any who love the lore of the sea. * Keeper Atlas (Group NPC) -''' Atlas is a mysterious background figure in Rogue politics. As the current '''Keeper of the Code, Atlas is in charge of the preservation of the one physical copy the Rogue Code and what is stands for. The Keeper maintains order among fellow Rogues, as well as maintaining the relationship between the mainland and the isles. All Captains must go through the Keeper to get the required documentation for trade and docking permissions. Keepers of the Code often act as a middleman between the Rogue Alliance and the Talorian Government giving them great power over the Rogue way of life. Note: The Keeper of the Code is a NPC exclusive rank and there is ever only one Keeper at any given time. Herd Relations In the Past: As the main source of trade for the Talori, Rogues are an important part of the current economy of Aquore. To maintain a sense of neutrality between the mainland and the lawless rogues, some practices have been put into place. * Trading with the mainland requires multiple papers and licenses that allow the rogue crew in question to dock and visit the mainland, as well as sell their wares. Rogues must go through the Keeper of the Code to obtain the required paperwork, and must present it, along with a full crew roster when docking. Laws of the mainland must be followed by all crew members during the duration of their visit. Failure to do so will result in the crew loosing their license to trade and will be unwelcome on the mainland in the future. * Those who deal in the deportation and sale of prisoners also have paper work to fill out, and must obtain the Emperor's seal to present to the guardians in charge of the prison. Once their legitimacy has been verified, the guardians will help load prisoners set for deportation onto the ship. While many of the guardians are friendly with the rogues, and tolerate their behavior, they will not accept bribes as they are held to the highest standard of honesty by their superiors. Those who attempt to bribe these guardians, or cause any sort of disruption, will immediately be expelled from the prison and will lose the privilege to transport prisoners to Eithne. * Rogues who disregard these rules are subject to Talori law, and are often deported if caught. The Keeper of the Code washes his hooves of the offenders in these situations in order to maintain the agreement. Currently: The Rogue Alliance has severed contact with the Mainland. They have allied with the Freedom's Flight and are actively aiding in the embargo on Talorian goods. Additionally, because the Alliance has severed contact with the Mainland, they now seek to repair dealings elsewhere and secure ample manpower to aid their rebellion. [[Aodh Herd|'Aodh']] Though only active for the last 100 years or so, the agreements that allow not only the transfer of Talori prisoners to Valorian shores, but free trade between the two nations as well, has created an interesting dynamic between the Talori rogues and the citizens of Eithne. Rogues have become quite a welcome sight in Valore, and they even have "their own" district in the massive city which has become a popular hang out for many rogue crews. Rogues who deal in the sale of Talori criminals often have favorite slave traders they deal with, choosing to give these slave traders first pick before selling the prisoners off to whoever will take them. Other rogues who choose to deal in the more palatable trade of goods often cut deals with commoners and artisans alike who want to get their names and wares out to the rest of the world. Breim Even though the main herd has an alliance with Breim based on a history of close friendship, Talori and Breim have grown distant of each other through years of isolation. The Rogue Alliance grows even more distant. The Rogues have little opinion of the ground dwellers and many would consider their lives away from the sea and sky miserable. Most, if not all, interactions between the Rogues and Breimans, regard the trade agreement the Talori's maintain with them. Serora The Serorans and the rogues have a rather strained relationship due to the dual nature of the later. The vast majority of rogues who visit Sedo deal in legitimate imports and exports, and are often welcomed, as they bring food and goods the Serorans have come to depend on. That said, there is a small number of rogues who sail around Sedo's coast, seeking vulnerable ships to attack. More often than not, these rogues will keep the ship and sell off the crew in Eithne, if they don't manage to coerce them into staying on as crew that is. War-Forged Herd The War-Forged are too far north for the Rogues to be interested in cultivating a profitable relationship. Pirates consider the Northern Raiders worthy rivals. * [[Bloody Flank Clan|'Bloody Flanks:']]' '''Well not all rogues have dealings with the Flanks, the War-Forged clan has been known to trade with a few crews quite amicably, though they don't seem to get along well with rogues who participate in the slave trade. Members of the clan are rumored to have visited the Isles on more than one occasion as well, but this is mostly speculation. [[Vagabonds|'Vagabonds']] Relations with vagabonds in general varies wildly from crew to crew, As some rogues will delve into trade and smuggling agreements with the nomads while others will kidnap them and sell them in Aodh when available. * [[Freedom's Flight|'Freedom's Flight:]] Some rogue crews have found unlikely trade partners among the Flock, the only vagabond faction the alliance actually deals with. While they often keep each other at arms length, many rogue crews are happy to trade with the rebels, as they tend to pay well. On more moral grounds, some Rogues see the Flock as kindred rebel spirits pursuing freedom, others share the same sentiments as mainlander's with the added bitterness of ruined business. In recent times, the Rogue Alliance has fully allied itself with the Flight under the command of the Admiral. The Alliance has its own interests though, and while it is free to work with the Flight, many of their core values still differ from each other. * [http://starborn-alignment.wikia.com/wiki/Cult_of_Digend '''The Cult of Digend:] None too familiar with the partnership of life and chaos, Rogues are generally unbothered by the potential existence of Digend, though hardly any truly believe in the possibility. Rumors of the cult have only recently come to the attention of the Rogues. Few believe the stories, but they're good for drinking tales and a laugh. * [http://starborn-alignment.wikia.com/wiki/Vindicators Vindicators:] lol sounds like an Aodh problem Ranks 05/27/2019 - The Rogue Alliance is currently open. Rogues have all manner of ranks and positions and those that reside on the Isles perform many of the same duties as their counterparts on the mainland. Below is a list of ranks one can expect to see among the rogues, as well as minor job variants for those who are ship bound. Rogues can not live on the mainland. * Rogue Admiral - Following the events of the King's Proposal the Keeper of the Code named a notable figure Admiral of the Rogue Fleets. The Admiral is a position granted by the Keeper and only activated during times of conflict. Captains that are a part of the Alliance will work with the Admiral to defend their way of life. * Rogue Captain - Owners of ships, and leaders of crews, Captains answer to the Keeper of the Code. They are a rogue only rank * Pirate - Making up the majority of any crew, pirates act as general deckhands and fighters on board their ships. Pirates are a rogue only rank. * Laics - Not very common to have on a crew and considered a luxury, Laics act as ship doctors as well as spiritual guides and advisors. Laics, whether on the Isles or part of a crew have no gender restrictions unlike their counterparts on the mainland. They also do not answer to the Divine. * Wrights - The skilled workers of the Isles, and commonly hop from job to job or working in a stationary business or trade. * Brewmasters - The ship’s potions specialists, often making potions and poisons. May also fill in for a cleric as the ships doctors in cases where a cleric is unavailable and create ointments and medicines for crew members in need. * Harvesters - Perform some of the same jobs as those on the mainland, acting as food gatherers in Hireath's vast seas, and scavengers of unlikely treasures. Some even grow small window gardens aboard their ships. * Performers - Acting as musicians, dancers, and even paid companions, Entertainers keep morale on board a ship high. Click Here for the Rogue Alliance Ref Sheets! Additional Resources Rogue Alliance Mood Board l Rogue Alliance Playlist Category:Talori Category:Faction